earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Independence Day
Characters * Clock King * Paige Monroe * Julian Day * Gilda Dent * N. Westlake Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * July 4th 2017, 0930 EST VOX Archive * Gilda Dent: sliding door opens, footsteps So sorry I'm running late. Am I too late for the nine o'clock visiting session? My clients are waiting for me and- * N. Westlake: It's okay, Mrs. Dent. We were expecting you. Your client, Mr. Day is in visiting booth six, waiting for you. There's a patient janitor in there as well, but she's no bother. * Gilda Dent: Thank you, Sargeant Westlake. Aren't you a sweetie? Oh, must we go through security? I'm sweating from this heat and I'd hate to- * N. Westlake: Seeing as you're regular, we can walk you in. It's okay, guys. This is Mrs. Dent, she's a regular attorney. No need for searches, I'm just going to- gunshot * Gilda Dent: gunshot, thud, silenced gunshot, rapid footsteps, silenced gunshot, heels clacking on floor, clatter, silenced gunshot, keys jigling Sorry Westlake. Your time is up. gunshot * Clock King: Well done, Gilda. No alarm raised. You have four minutes and seventeen seconds until the next security check is due. Assessing the gait of that officer by the security feeds says more. * Gilda Dent: Most appreciated, Clock King. clacking on floor, keys jigling In the visitng room... Julain, here- jigling Let yourself out of those chains. * Julian Day: Will do. jigling, chains rattling, chains falling to floor You must be Holiday? * Gilda Dent: Indeed, I am. Happy Independence Day. * Julian Day: Nice to finally meet you. Honestly, i was expecting a man... * Gilda Dent: I was once expecting to be a powerful woman in politics. We do not always get what we expect. * Julian Day: Truer words are rarely spoken. Clever move, getting yourself appointed as my lawyer. * Clock King: We can get to know one another later... Communicators, Gilda? * Gilda Dent: I have them right here... Here, Julian. * Julian Day: devices being jostled, feedback Testing? * Clock King: Loud and clear, Mr. Day. Pleased to finally speak with you directly. I am the Clock King. We now have three minutes and seven seconds to effect your escape. * Julian Day: Let's us not waste time, then... footsteps My love, would you care to join us? * Paige Monroe: Wait... What is this? * Julian Day: Allow me. I'm not going to hurt you, my love... device being jostled, feedback Testing. Clock King, is her communicator in correctly? * Clock King: Miss Monroe, allow me to say it is truly an honor. I am the Clock King. I trust you've received my letters? We are the Cult of Days and we are effecting your escape from unjust incarceration. * Paige Monroe: You... You're breaking me out? I... I... soft chuckle I'm in. * Clock King: Excellent. Now follow my directions precisely. Gilda, lead Miss Monroe out the way you came. Julian, stand nexxt to that door. Be ready to pull. * Julian Day: Got it... What's behind this door? * Clock King: I'm tripping its time-lock. [] There. Go in. See the digital video storage system for the visitng area? Give it a good whack. * Julian Day: Won't that- * Clock King: No. It won't affect my live feed. It will only ensure that the police are not able to assess what happened here. * Julian Day: Works for me! sliding on ground, grunt, whack, metallic impact, sparks, whack, metallic impact, sparks Of course, any excuse to exercise three months' of aggression is good enough for me. * Clock King: Now quickly go drop it in Paige's mop bucket. Wait... Gilda, do not try that door. It's alarmed from that end. See the door to your right, shoot that lock and go through there. * Gilda Dent: You're the boss. gunshot It's opened. * Clock King: See the fire alarm in there? Pull it. * Gilda Dent: I thought we didn't want alarms? * Clock King: Alarm system is digital. I've hacked the fire alarm from here. It will not sound, but pulling that lever will trigger the emergency analog system to release that exit door. * Gilda Dent: I see. releasing, rapid footsteps Come on, Julian... * Clock King: One minute and thirty-four seconds. Get to the car. * Julian Day: Yeah, yeah... I'm here. throat If you will allow me, my love... Might I escort you to freedom on this most auspicious day? * Paige Monroe: scoff By all means, please do... 3 instances, silence Trivia and Notes * Julian Day was arrested in ObMod: April Fools' Day. * Debut of the Cult of Days., Gilda Dent/Holiday and the Clock King. Links and References * ObMod: Independence Day Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Templeton Fugate/Appearances Category:Paige Monroe/Appearances Category:Julian Day/Appearances Category:Gilda Dent/Appearances Category:Cult of Days/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances